Reno vs the Door
by GunvaldRW
Summary: A remake of the classic Reno gets locked out scene from Advent Children


Though I've never had a chance to play the original FF7, I have seen Advent Children which is where this scene comes into play; just altered from what happened in the movie. The characters might be slightly OOC, but it's a parody for a reason.

Some edits (since I did find and am nearly finished with the original FF7).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do have a copy of the game the guys start playing.

**Reno vs. the door**

A Turk was expected to be willing to give their life for President Shinra. A Turk was quick with any weapon on hand. A Turk did not get locked out of the meeting house by a certain spiky-haired blond with serious attitude problems, but that is exactly where Reno currently found himself, locked out courtesy of Cloud Strife.

"I'm still out here," the red-haired Turk yelled to his employer and the blond currently on the other side of the door. Rather than let him in, the two just continued their conversation as though he hadn't interrupted them at all. "Fine, I didn't wanna come back in anyways," Reno told the closed door as he walked around the balcony surrounding the building and sat down.

Sadly, it wasn't the first time Reno had been tricked out of an important meeting. Thank Minerva that Rude would kindly fill him in on everything he missed. Of course, the bald Turk who was Reno's partner _had_ gotten annoyed at him as well.

"Okay Reno, you have several options," the red-head began speaking aloud. "One, you can wait until they're done and hope that Rude can fill you in. Two, you can…," Reno stopped short as he glanced to his left and noticed a startled Rude being shoved out the door before it was slammed on his face. "Well, option one's out."

"They-they locked me out," Rude stated just staring at the door as his sunglasses hung precariously on the edge of his nose. "_Why_ did they lock _me_ out?" the elder Turk asked glancing at the door then turning to look at Reno.

Reno just shrugged and leaned his head against the metallic building behind him. "So then option two, we attempt to tackle Cloud before he leaves and make him tell us what they talked about. Nah, that isn't good either, but I'm not sure Shinra will be in the best mood to fill us in."

Rude hung his head defeated before sitting down next to Reno and crossing his arms across his broad chest. The younger Turk just waited a few minutes as Rude collected his thoughts. Each had now learned when not to talk to the other, as would be expected after almost ten years working nearly 24/7 side by side.

"So then, any thoughts partner?" Reno casually tried as Rude seemed especially moody today. The only response the red-head got was an annoyed 'hmph' as Rude turned to look away. "Well I've got an option three, we scrap this whole listen to Shinra and Cloud ramble thing and go get some food, I feel like having pizza," Reno lightly said.

"Can't," Rude began uncrossing his arms to remove his sunglasses. "With Tseng and Elena recovering we're the only ones left to protect the President," Rude stated as he proceeded to wipe his glasses with his jacket.

Reno just sighed. Of course they couldn't leave their president to just protect himself in his condition, but seriously the guy had allowed both of them to be shoved out of the room by that-that ex-SOLDIER, no questions asked.

"What if we ask for it to be delivered?" Reno asked earning a confused stare from Rude. "The pizza," Reno explained unintentionally forming a sort of circle with his hands. Rude shrugged before replacing his sunglasses to their proper place on his face.

Several minutes of silence followed as the two Turks became lost in their own thoughts; Reno began to plan his ideal pizza toppings as Rude pondered why he been kicked out of the meeting.

"I just realized something," Rude said interrupting Reno's mental debate over whether Hawaiian or Taco pizza would be better. "There's a window, above our heads," Rude stated emphasizing the statement by pointing where the window was supposedly located.

Both Turks immediately stood up and stepped away from the building enough to locate the window. "Yep, right there!" Reno exclaimed pointing at the small, high window about five feet above them.

"Alright new plan: you're going to get on my shoulders, get into the window, climb down, and unlock the door, all without interrupting the conversation and without Strife beating you down," Rude instructed his comrade. The red-head just nodded.

The process was easier said than done, though that wouldn't stop the two desperate Turks. Reno quickly climbed onto the railing surrounding the building and tried to skillfully jump from the railing onto Rude's shoulders. In the end, Reno overestimated the distance which made it look as though the redhead had decided to play leap-frog.

Rude gave a heavy sigh as Reno crashed face first into the cylindrical building and palmed his forehead at his partner's stupidity. He easily lifted the redhead to his feet though the younger was a bit dazed for several minutes.

"Here's the new addition to the plan, I'm just going to lift you up, got it?" Rude asked lowering the sunglasses in an authoritative way.

"Yeah, whatever," Reno muttered rubbing his forehead before checking his palm for signs of blood. As Reno continued to stare at his palm, Rude took the opportunity to grab the smaller man at the knees and hoist him into the air. "H-hey, I wasn't ready," Reno yelled to Rude who simply shrugged and turned so that the opposite facing Reno would be facing the building.

Step one of the plan now basically complete, Reno attempted to open the window by pushing before realizing it was opened from the inside. "I-uh-I think it's locked too," Reno called down to his partner. He heard Rude mumble some rather colorful words. "Hey, maybe I can try pushing it open from the top of the panel." The smaller Turk searched his person for his electro-mag rod surprised he hadn't left it behind when Cloud had tricked him out the door.

"You're going to short-circuit it?" Rude asked noticing the weapon Reno had taken out.

"No, I'm going to use it as leverage to open the window," Reno explained before attempting to carry out this plan.

The redhead attacked the upper paneling of the window with his weapon as though he was a hunter spearing a fish. Strangely, the glass pane didn't break and Reno was even successful in jarring the small window open.

"Boo-yah!" Reno declared with a smile as he managed to open the window. "Rude, I got it, but can you lower me a little so I can climb in?" Reno called down.

Rude's response was to crouch down the slightest bit so he could more or less shove the smaller man into the window. This seemed to work well enough as Reno was gradually moving up and eventually Rude was grasping Reno simply by the ankles before the redhead managed to slip into the window.

Reno landed with a rather hard "oomph," on the floor not far from where Shinra should have been. "What the-," Reno started as he sat up. He glanced around the small room and located both Shinra and Cloud at the other end of the room sitting in front of a TV he definitely didn't remember being there about eight minutes ago. The president sat in his wheelchair while Strife was on the floor.

"You just missed another treasure chest," Rufus stated to Cloud who held a controller in his hands. Cloud mumbled something along the lines of "Shut up," and continued playing. "There's another one," Rufus said again with an _I can do better than that_ tone.

"Hey, I am trying to fight these stupid shadows, I can't worry about the treasure chests right now," Cloud retorted.

"Uh, excuse me, but aren't you guys supposed to be talking about how Cloud is going to help us with Kadaj and them?" Reno interrupted having approached the gaming duo. The screen immediately froze and the word PAUSE appeared in yellow letters as both Cloud and Rufus turned to stare at Reno.

"Didn't I lock you out?" Cloud began, one eyebrow raised. Reno just shrugged absently running a hand through his hair. "Exactly how did you get back in?"

Reno opened his mouth to explain before the three heard Rude calling from outside the door as well as knocking. "Reno, what is taking so long, let me back in." Reno proceeded towards the door, unlocked it and opened it. "'bout time," Rude responded reentering the room.

"So, how did you get back in here, Reno?" Rufus now asked his cloaked head slightly raised. Reno just pointed towards the window. "Ah, I see," was the flat response from the president.

"So, whatcha guys playing?" Reno asked stepping towards the TV once more. Rufus and Cloud turned back to the screen as Cloud handed the controller to the curious redhead.

"It's a game I make several cameos in called…Palace…something," Cloud said crossing his arms over his chest as Reno sat down between the blond and his employer.

Reno found the explanation good enough and decided to give the game a try. In a matter of forty seconds he was addicted to the children's game where he was beating the crud out of virtually everything except the annoying duo that trailed behind his character.

"Ya know what they should do," Reno started as the character on the screen continued hacking enemies away. "They should have me make a cameo in this game; then it'd be the best, well almost." The three other people in the room scoffed at the comment. Though Rude as well sat down to watch his partner play the game.

Reno seemed a bit better than Cloud since he was quickly collecting treasure as well as beating down all the little bad guys. It was not until the group was interrupted by the door flying just above the TV that they turned to the doorway. In it stood one silver-haired young man dressed in black leather with two other men with similar hair color and outfit on either side of him.

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something," Reno called over his shoulder quickly pausing the game. The trio in the doorway was a bit surprised to say the least but they remained for several minutes longer before realizing no one really cared. Reno had already returned to playing the game and Rufus, Cloud, and Rude seemed very engrossed in the TV screen's action as well.

"Well this bites, they won't even acknowledge us," the burly man of the group called Loz said. Their leader, the youngest looking of the group named Kadaj nodded and crossed his arms.

"We'll come back later. For now, I want some pizza," Kadaj stated turning on his heel to exit the building. Loz and the third member of the group, a man named Yazoo, just followed the younger male.


End file.
